La fin d'une carrière
by Hermystic
Summary: Fic à drabbles. Hermione et Susan travaillent toutes les deux au Ministère de la Magie et sont amenées à se côtoyer plus que de coutume. Devenant un peu plus que des collègues, elles vont devoir avancer main dans la main. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je suis un peu nerveuse ... Je sors enfin ce projet qui me tient à cœur ! Ceci est donc une fic sous forme de drabbles ... Tout a déjà été écrit : je publierai cinq drabbles tous les lundis. Ils ont été écrits selon différentes sources d'inspirations que je préciserai à la fin si besoin est. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Susan avait suivi les pas de sa défunte tante en intégrant le Ministère de la Magie à sa sortie de l'Université Magique. Elle voulait que justice soit encore rendue voire même mieux rendue. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'étudier certaines affaires judiciaires au cours de ses études de droit et cela lui faisait mal de voir les différences de traitements entre les différents condamnés. La jeune fille ne savait pas si cela était son âme de Poufsouffle qui la faisait réagir ainsi mais elle voulait vraiment un monde sorcier plus juste. La nouvelle employée du Ministère savait que cela ne serait pas simple mais elle allait s'accrocher pour y arriver. Certaines de ses idées commençaient à faire leur chemin à la façon d'une ampoule magique éclairant les couloirs du Ministère. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques rencontrer son ancienne camarade, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Source d'inspiration : atelier drabble de starck29 sur le discord de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons (prompts : Susan Bones/ampoule)


	2. Chapter 2

Les retrouvailles furent … Etranges. L'une et l'autre ne pensaient pas se retrouver face à face en dehors de Poudlard. Elles n'avaient pas forcément cherché à se trouver des points communs du temps de leur scolarité. Les premiers échanges furent laborieux et se cantonnaient au travail. Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient encore et toujours de droit jusqu'à pas d'heure. Toutes les deux étaient passionnées par leurs métiers respectifs ce qui facilitait les discussions. Grâce à cela, elles avançaient de concert pour faire tenter de faire évoluer les lois mais Merlin seul savait combien cela était compliqué … Parce que la société sorcière changeait bien trop lentement à leur goût !


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione et Susan allaient régulièrement dans le département de l'une ou de l'autre. Leurs collègues, plus anciens, ne voyaient pas la situation d'un très bon œil ce qui exaspéra les deux travailleuses. Elles avaient fini par trouver un bureau vide dans un endroit relativement neutre du Ministère de la Magie. De cette manière, elles pouvaient librement étaler leurs dossiers sur la table voire sur les murs. En effet, Hermione avait apporté des panneaux de liège et des punaises pour accrocher les feuilles que cela soit dans son département ou dans leur nouveau bureau. Au début, Susan fut hésitante à faire la même chose mais elle emboita le pas de sa collègue en se souvenant d'une partie de ses origines moldues.


	4. Chapter 4

La brune fut surprise de voir un panneau similaire au sien dans le bureau de Susan qui haussa simplement les épaules en disant que c'était plus pratique. Hermione éclata de rire et la taquina sur le fait qu'elle était en train de se faire influencer. Les joues de Susan se mirent à rosir et celle-ci marmonna que ce n'était pas vrai du tout ! Pour cacher sa gêne, elle chercha un quelconque papier dans un de ses dossiers en cours. Hermione dissipa un peu le malaise en parlant de la loi sur la reconnaissance des créatures magiques en tant que victimes dans la dernière guerre. Elles voulaient peaufiner le dossier pour pouvoir le faire à la prochaine session du Magenmagot.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois sûre que leur projet tenait la route, elles l'envoyèrent à ce qu'elles appelaient entre elles la H.A.M. pour la « Haute Autorité Magique ». A partir de là, elles attendaient avec une impatience grandissante le rapport de la Session. Depuis ce moment-là, elles eurent bien du mal à travailler. Elles s'occupaient des formalités administratives de leur service mais leur esprit était ailleurs.

Un matin, le rapport atterrit dans tous les départements du Ministère. Hermione et Susan s'en saisirent aussi rapidement que possible. Elles cherchèrent des yeux une mention comme quoi leur projet avait été approuvé mais il n'y avait rien en tête. Aussi lentement que possible, elles allèrent à la fin du dossier. Dépitées, elles découvrirent noir sur blanc que cela avait été rejeté. Un avion volant plus tard, elles se donnèrent rendez-vous au niveau de l'atrium à l'heure de sortie des employés.

* * *

La première série s'arrête ici. Je vous retrouve donc lundi prochain ! :)

A la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis, on se retrouve pour cette nouvelle série de drabbles ! Cette série a été rédigée au cours d'un arbre à drabbles : on reprend la fin d'un drabble pour en commencer un nouveau ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Hermione et Susan se retrouvèrent facilement dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Susan avait décrété que la soirée était consacrée à la détente malgré les protestations d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'acharnait à vouloir travailler sur ses dossiers mais en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était, la nièce d'Amelia l'avait obligé à les oublier. Hermione, en voyant l'air déterminé de son ancienne camarade, baissa les bras et ne protesta plus. Tout en sortant du Ministère, elles se mirent d'accord sur leur destination qui serait un pub dans le monde moldu. Susan s'efforçait de parler de tout sauf du boulot. Hermione finit par se prêter au jeu et se détendit petit à petit.


	7. Chapter 7

Évidemment, tous les bons moments avaient une fin. Cette soirée passée ensemble leur avait fait du bien autant à l'une qu'à l'autre. Comme si le fait d'être ensemble pour parler de tout et de rien les avaient libérées du poids de leurs boulots respectifs.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait que nous recommencions ce type de sortie ? demanda timidement Hermione en partant.

\- Si tu te sens suffisamment à l'aise pour laisser le travail de côté, avec plaisir ! répondit Susan avec un sourire en coin.

\- Susan ! » protesta Hermione pour la forme.

La concernée éclata de rire entrainant avec elle sa collègue et … Amie ?


	8. Chapter 8

Ensemble, Hermione et Susan se retrouvèrent régulièrement après le travail. C'était devenu un rituel qu'elles appréciaient quand une journée avait été difficile. C'est-à-dire … Souvent ! Les mois passaient et se faisaient de plus en plus compliqués tant les projets de loi se multipliaient. Elles étaient heureuses que certains de ces changements se fassent mais cela les épuisait quand ils étaient refusés. Elles avaient l'impression qu'elles utilisaient leur énergie pour rien. Au point qu'un jour, Hermione, qui voulait encore une fois faire les choses bien et dans les règles de l'art, tomba dans les pommes tant elle se surmenait. Perdant presque tous ses moyens, ce fut une Susan paniquée qui envoya un patronus à Saint-Mangouste pour prévenir rapidement les secours.


	9. Chapter 9

Les secours avaient évacué Hermione. Susan les avait suivi. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille de sa collègue mais elle espérait ne pas être renvoyé trop vite de l'hôpital. Elle connaissait la solitude depuis la mort de sa tante. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées et attendit dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Elle fut … longue. Elle dut aller se renseigner par elle-même pour avoir des nouvelles. Susan réussit à trouver un médicomage qui, à contre-cœur et à demi-mots, lui révéla qu'Hermione devait être surmenée. Elle hocha la tête et demanda à voir Hermione. Parce qu'elle devait à tout prix lui parler.


	10. Chapter 10

Les compromis … Susan découvrit qu'ils étaient difficiles à négocier avec Hermione ! Cela faisait un moment qu'elle tentait de faire en sorte que la brune reste allongée pour se reposer. Mais Hermione était aussi têtue qu'une mule et voulait sortir rapidement de l'hôpital. Frustrée, Susan s'installa sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce et ne dit plus un mot. En réalité, elle attendait de voir ce que l'alitée allait faire. Elle ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse : Hermione se leva et vacilla sur ses jambes. Elle tenta de faire un pas après l'autre mais elle s'immobilisa, tremblante. En hâte, Susan se releva pour l'aider à revenir sur son lit. Allongée, Hermione soupira, vaincue.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! On se retrouve lundi prochain pour une nouvelle série ! :)


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! Qui dit nouvelle semaine, dit nouvelle fournée de drabbles ! La majorité provienne de mon imagination. Le dernier est issu d'un arbre à drabble. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

L'alitée dut se rendre à l'évidence : le repos forcé lui faisait le plus grand bien. Les médicomages tenaient à ce qu'elle fasse une thérapie pour pouvoir parler de ses problèmes. Bien que réticente, elle accepta la prescription. Elle espérait pouvoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait de façon générale. Susan, qui était présente bien que discrète, était soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se renferme sur elle-même. Elle acceptait d'être présente pour la soutenir moralement parlant mais elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tous ses maux. Elle n'était pas sûre que ses conseils soient écoutés. Désormais, cela allait être plus simple, elle était certaine que cela tout irait bien de cette manière !


	12. Chapitre 12

Une psychomage vint voir Hermione pour savoir ce dont elle aurait spécifiquement besoin. Susan s'éclipsa les laissant seules. Elle alla au dernier étage, commanda un café et s'installa à une table. Sa tasse arriva et elle la fixa comme si elle allait lui donner les réponses qu'elle attendait. Mais la tasse était silencieuse alors, de dépit, elle la but d'une traite. Elle resta posée encore un moment savourant le calme de l'endroit. Ce fut quand des voix s'élevèrent non loin d'elle qu'elle se leva et qu'elle retourna auprès d'Hermione. La porte de la chambre était entre-ouverte. Par principe, elle frappa. Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Elle entra tout de même et la découvrit tournée vers la fenêtre, les épaules tremblantes, ce qui inquiéta Susan.


	13. Chapitre 13

« Hermione ? » appela-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle ne reçut pas de réponses. Elle contourna le lit pour voir son visage et le découvrit rougi par les larmes. Elle leva sa main pour caresser sa joue dans l'espoir d'avoir une réaction. Un frémissement survint en même temps qu'une respiration saccadée.

« Je n'en peux plus Susan, lâcha Hermione la voix nouée.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Susan.

\- J'ai l'impression de dépenser mon énergie pour rien, poursuivit Hermione.

\- Alors il était temps que tu t'arrêtes, affirma Susan avec un sourire indulgent.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda l'alitée en la fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Jamais ! Ce sont nos collègues qui refusent d'écouter nos suggestions ! » s'insurgea Susan.

Le coup d'éclat eut le mérite de tirer un faible sourire Hermione relevant la pommette sous la main de Susan qui la retira quand une infirmière entra voir Hermione.


	14. Chapitre 14

Après la visite de l'infirmière, Hermione se reposa beaucoup au fil des jours suivants. Elle recevait encore quelques potions mais elles se faisaient beaucoup plus rares qu'au début. Les médicomages ne voulaient pas qu'Hermione développe une addiction à ces potions. Mais même sans elles, Hermione se remettait doucement mais sûrement. Il fallait qu'elle évite autant que possible d'évoquer le travail mais cela Susan y veillait et de près ! Elle ne manquait pas de faire dévier la conversation quand il le fallait. Bien vite cela devint naturel pour Hermione de parler du quotidien, de ce qu'elles appréciaient, de leurs camarades. Ce traitement ne dura pas longtemps. Le médicomage revint la voir pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait sortir. Hermione se crispa légèrement mais Susan lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Après tout, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.


	15. Chapitre 15

Une silhouette fonça sur Susan et Hermione qu'elles ne purent guère esquiver. L'inconnu les prit par surprise alors qu'Hermione venait tout juste de signer le parchemin de sortie. Il hurlait des insanités et tentait de les agripper pour les déstabiliser. Il insista à plusieurs reprises mais elles réussirent à lui échapper en s'éloignant aussi rapidement que possible du fugitif. Une cavalcade retentit, les médicomages débarquaient pour l'immobiliser et le ramener dans le bon service sauvant la mise des deux femmes. Secouées, elles furent prises en charge par le corps médical qui leur donna des potions calmantes. Hermione et Susan restèrent quelques heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital avant qu'elles soient enfin autorisées à rentrer, épuisées mais soulagées.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour en ce jour de canicule ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fournée de drabbles pour suivre l'histoire d'Hermione et Susan ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

**Guest : **Ravie d'avoir pu te surprendre avec ce pairing ! Merci pour ton retour ! ;)

* * *

Susan accompagna Hermione chez elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds en sa présence. Hermione l'avait bien chargé d'aller récupérer quelques affaires personnelles mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle n'avait pas été là pour lui présenter les lieux comme il faut. Chose que fit Hermione une fois les effets déposés sur le canapé-lit. Susan découvrit le coin cuisine sur la gauche, le coin salon-chambre sur la droite, la bibliothèque était en face du coin détente tandis que la salle de bain était à gauche des précieux livres. L'endroit était petit mais, à l'image de sa propriétaire, simple.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione convia Susan à rester un moment chez elle ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Après tout, elle n'était plus à ça près : elle avait spontanément arrêté de travailler quand Hermione était entrée à l'hôpital. Elle avait décrété qu'elle avait besoin de soutien qu'importe ce que dirait le Ministère. Quand elle l'avait su, Hermione avait tenté de protester mais Susan lui avait rétorqué qu'elle pouvait vivre un peu de l'héritage laissé par sa famille. Alors … La brune l'avait laissé faire et, au fond d'elle-même, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir été seule. Il n'en était que plus juste qu'elle l'invite à se poser dans son espace de vie. C'était aussi une manière pour elle de la remercier de sa présence rassurante et bienveillante.


	18. Chapter 18

Une routine se mit en place durant les jours, et les semaines, qui suivirent. Hermione s'occupa de diverses formalités administratives ainsi que des tâches ménagères. A cause de la fatigue encore présente, elle était soutenue par Susan qui faisait de son mieux pour l'aider sans pour autant s'imposer ce qui n'était pas toujours simple. Cela donnait parfois des situations cocasses quand Susan allait trop vite pour Hermione qui n'arrivait plus à suivre ! La gêne passée, les éclats de rires retentissaient parce qu'il fallait bien dédramatiser la situation ! Celle-ci l'était déjà bien assez avec les rendez-vous réguliers avec le psychomage … Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui décréta qu'Hermione pouvait bientôt reprendre le travail …


	19. Chapter 19

Au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione, et aussi de Susan, le jour de la reprise arriva plus vite que prévu. Hermione appréhendait beaucoup de revenir au Ministère mais, avec Susan, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir soulever des montagnes.

Elles passèrent inaperçues dans l'atrium du Ministère. Après tout, c'était l'heure de pointe ! Cela fut autre chose quand elles arrivèrent dans leurs départements respectifs. C'était plus calme, l'entrée fut donc plus remarquée. Chacune de leur côté, elles sentirent les regards en coin et, très vite, la nouvelle arriva aux oreilles de leurs supérieurs hiérarchiques. Avant même qu'elles s'installent à leur bureau, elles furent toutes les deux convoquées.


	20. Chapter 20

Face à leurs chefs, elles restèrent de marbre. Les reproches, qui n'avaient pas de raisons d'être, leur passèrent au-dessus de la tête. L'une n'était pour rien dans sa faiblesse tandis que l'autre avait juste voulu soutenir sa collègue et amie. En revanche, ce qu'elles n'apprécièrent guère, ce furent les remarques sur leur aptitude au poste mais elles ne dirent rien. Elles ne voulaient pas se faire renvoyer, pas si tôt ! Elles voulaient montrer qu'elles étaient capables de bien faire les choses alors, en sortant de l'entretien, elles se remirent rapidement au travail. Parce qu'en quelques semaines d'absence, les dossiers s'étaient accumulés sur leurs bureaux.

* * *

On se retrouve à nouveau la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, c'est lundi ! Qui dit lundi dit ... Nouvelle série ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

A cause du retard, involontairement accumulé, Hermione et Susan n'arrivèrent plus à se croiser. Elles sortaient du Ministère à des heures différentes et souvent bien indues. Elles n'avaient pas le courage de se revoir combien même cela leur manquait … Un potentiel dossier commun décida Hermione à aller voir Susan dans son département. Elle sortit de son bureau d'un pas décidé mais sentit bien les regards en coin qu'on lui jetait. Cela durait depuis qu'elle était revenue au bureau comme si tous ses faits et gestes étaient scrutés à la loupe. Elle retrouva une attitude similaire dans le département de Susan où elle fut accueillie assez fraichement. Hermione avait l'impression d'être revenue au point de départ et regretta presque de ne pas avoir envoyé un avion en papier. Mais elle avait tellement hâte de revoir Susan … Qui allait sortir de son bureau et qui se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Hermione.


	22. Chapter 22

« Hermione ! s'exclama Susan.

\- Bonjour Susan, dit aussi tranquillement que possible la concernée.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Susan.

\- Hé bien j'ai ce dossier sur lequel j'aimerai ton avis … expliqua Hermione, nerveuse.

\- Allons dans notre bureau alors » lâcha Susan en ne lâchant pas Hermione des yeux.

Hermione se recula et laissa passer Susan. Elles marchèrent côte à côte passant rapidement à côté de leurs collègues. Elles les voyaient se pencher les uns vers les autres et chuchoter des choses ô combien désagréables. Cela mit les deux femmes mal à l'aise.


	23. Chapter 23

Les ragots allaient bon train au Ministère de la Magie au plus grand désespoir des deux principales concernées. Elles ne pensaient pas que leur rapprochement dû à l'instant de faiblesse d'Hermione serait remarqué aussi rapidement et cela la rendait nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas si cela allait avoir des conséquences sur sa carrière professionnelle. Susan avait fini par lâcher leurs affaires communes pour lui parler à cœur ouvert.

« Hermione ? Tout va bien ? demanda Susan.

\- Je commence à comprendre ce que ressentait Harry quand on était à Poudlard … répondit faiblement la concernée.

\- Et tous ces _bruits, _ça te dérange ? » interrogea Susan avec sa franchise habituelle en la regardant.


	24. Chapter 24

Le regard franc de Susan désarçonna Hermione qui ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Troublée, elle tritura les papiers présents devant elle avant qu'une paire de mains interrompt ses gestes. Elle releva la tête, fixa son interlocutrice et soupira avant de se lancer.

« En fait, je crois que j'ai … peur ? avoua Hermione.

\- Peur ? De quoi ? Des autres ? demanda Susan.

\- De ce que les gens diront s'ils savaient que nous deux, ce ne sont pas de simples rumeurs, murmura Hermione.

\- Et alors ? Cela ne les regarde pas, ce n'est pas leur vie mais la _nôtre_ » fit Susan en insistant sur le dernier mot.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione hocha la tête à contre-cœur donnant ainsi raison à Susan. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cela allait se calmer. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter cette pression supplémentaire. Elle ne savait pas ce que les prochains jours allaient lui réserver.

« Je suis là Hermione, je ne te lâcherai pas, intervint alors Susan.

\- Je me demande si … si je ne ferai pas mieux de rester encore un peu à la maison, lâcha Hermione.

\- Qu'importe ta décision, je te soutiendrai, d'accord ? » répondit Susan.

Hermione acquiesça et bougea afin de contourner son bureau pour se réfugier dans l'étreinte rassurante qui lui fut volontiers offerte.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! :D


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme tous les lundis, on se retrouve pour la série de l'été ... Cette fois-ci, le thème d'un ancien d'écriture était ... Romance ! Comme tout ce recueil en fait ... ;) C'est d'ailleurs à partir des prochains drabbles que le rating **M** va se justifier ... En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Susan avait invité Hermione chez elle après cette journée difficile. La nièce d'Amelia avait l'habitude de recevoir ses amis, et anciens camarades de Poufsouffle, mais là, c'était différent. Elle était comme qui dirait … Nerveuse ! Probablement parce qu'Hermione était spéciale à ses yeux.

Comme toujours, l'invitée de Susan était arrivée à l'heure ce qui ne surprenait guère l'hôte. Elles s'étaient retrouvées face à face sur le palier. Les sourires s'étaient faits timides, les cœurs s'étaient emballés, les membres étaient devenus fébriles.

Pourtant, Susan se reprit et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Hermione. En hôte qui se respecte, elle proposa quelques boissons à son invitée. Hermione choisit une bouteille de Bieraubeurre et Susan en fit de même. Installées sur le canapé, elles trinquèrent et burent leur boisson. Les jambes et les bras se frôlaient augmentant le trouble entre les deux femmes.


	27. Chapter 27

Elles ne disaient rien pour ne pas rompre l'étrange silence dans lequel elles étaient blotties. Jusqu'à ce Susan le brise.

« Hermione … souffla Susan.

\- Hm ? fit-elle distraitement en tournant la tête vers Susan, qu'est-ce que ... » tenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Je … Je n'en peux plus, j'ai terriblement envie de … de le faire, bredouilla Susan en l'interrompant.

\- De faire quoi Susan ? demanda doucement Hermione.

\- De t'embrasser et … et sans doute plus encore, avoua Susan, les joues rouges.

\- Oh … » lâcha la brune en rougissant.

Le temps sembla suspendu comme s'il attendait lui aussi la réponse d'Hermione alors que Susan la fixait avec la crainte d'avoir dit une bêtise. Le « d'accord » d'Hermione résonna dans la pièce.


	28. Chapter 28

Susan resta figée faisant rire Hermione qui fut à l'initiative de leur baiser. Cela fit réagir Susan qui répondit avec fougue. Les mains se levèrent et s'activèrent en passant sous les habits, en caressant la peau à leur portée. Bien vite, elles furent frustrées de ne pas en avoir plus. Elles se décollèrent l'une de l'autre. Susan se leva et guida Hermione dans sa chambre. Là, elles reprirent leur baiser et leurs caresses en retirant leurs vêtements quand ils étaient de trop. Elles prenaient leur temps essayant de comprendre le corps de l'autre. Les gestes étaient gauches au possible mais elles s'en fichaient. Parce qu'elles étaient bien à ce moment-là dans les affres du plaisir.


	29. Chapter 29

Au bout d'un moment, elles voulurent plus, tellement plus ! La chaleur, la moiteur de leur corps devenaient insoutenables. Elles retirèrent tant bien que mal leurs bas mais leurs gestes étaient saccadés par leur empressement. Hermione poussa un grognement de frustration faisant rire Susan qui hoqueta quand une main se fit plus baladeuse. Alors qu'elle était sur Hermione, elle bascula sur le côté permettant à Hermione de se balader dans la moiteur de ses plis intimes augmentant la chaleur dans les reins. Dans un sursaut de conscience, Susan tenta tant bien que mal de rendre la pareille à Hermione mais les bras s'emmêlaient rendant l'opération un peu … hasardeuse !


	30. Chapter 30

Dépitée, Susan arrêta de batailler et laissa plutôt balader sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione qui ralentit le rythme avant de se retirer complètement. Cela créa une sorte de vide chez Susan qui profita des caresses d'Hermione pour frôler l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ces dernières s'entrouvrirent comme un appel à vouloir plus. Mais les doigts de Susan se figèrent, incertains. Hermione sentit l'adrénaline redescendre.

« Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais, marmonna-t-elle en regardant Susan avec tendresse en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Mais je … C'est moi qui … bafouilla Susan.

\- Je sais mais c'est … plus impressionnant de passer à la pratique, commenta la brune avec un sourire en coin.

\- Désolée … marmonna celle au cheveux blond vénitien en se levant pour récupérer un vêtement de nuit.

\- Hey, c'est rien d'accord ? » fit Hermione en se levant aussi pour la prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ... ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Bonsoir tout le monde ! On continue la série avec de nouvelles vignettes ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Susan hocha la tête, timide et gênée. Hermione lui embrassa la joue et continua de l'étreindre un moment pour la rassurer. Ce fut un appel d'air frais qui la fit réagir.

« Tu aurais un vêtement à me prêter pour la nuit ? demanda Hermione.

\- Oh euh oui attends je te donne ça » répondit hâtivement Susan.

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires et trouva un haut qu'elle lui passa. Hermione la remercia et lui demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain. Susan l'accompagna et, tout comme la brune, fit aussi un brin de toilette. L'eau fraiche leur fit du bien. Un sourire aux lèvres, elles se retrouvèrent sur le lit. Elles étaient silencieuses dans un premier temps avant qu'Hermione largue une bombe surprenante.


	32. Chapter 32

Susan fixa Hermione, ébahie, et lui demanda de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je vais démissionner de mon poste au Ministère, redit Hermione.

\- Mais … Pourquoi ? Cela serait leur donner raison non ? demanda Susan, perdue.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de déprimer à nouveau, de retourner à l'hôpital et de reprendre avec cette peur au ventre … Et puis j'ai l'impression que les causes défendues intéressent personne alors à quoi bon … avoua Hermione, dépitée.

\- Je suis d'accord pour que tu prennes tes distances avec le Ministère parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi ! Mais, par pitié, n'arrête pas ton combat ! Certaines personnes m'envoient des courriers pour me remercier des conseils que je leur donne alors qu'en réalité c'est toi qui m'aides dans la lutte contre les discriminations ! » lâcha Susan.

Touchée, Hermione hocha la tête et promit de réfléchir sérieusement.


	33. Chapter 33

Après cette étrange discussion, elles s'endormirent. Le lendemain, les deux jeunes femmes se réveillèrent légèrement sonnées tant par leur soirée que par la discussion qui s'en était suivie. Mais elles n'éprouvaient pas de regrets. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles s'étaient de plus en plus approchées !

Le petit déjeuner pris, elles se préparèrent rapidement pour aller au Ministère. Hermione appréhendait un peu. Susan l'accompagna jusque devant le bureau de son directeur et lui serra la main pour l'encourager. La brune frappa à la porte et, une fois l'autorisation obtenue, entra sous le regard encourageant de Susan. Celle-ci alla prendre son poste sous les regards dédaigneux des collègues d'Hermione.


	34. Chapter 34

La tête haute, Hermione présenta sa démission. Elle avait été rapide à prendre cette décision mais elle ne voulait pas infliger une nouvelle fois ses maux à Susan. Au contraire, elle voulait plutôt avoir une relation saine avec elle. Surtout si cela devait durer dans le temps ! Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres surprenant son directeur qui était en train de l'invectiver sur le fait que le département allait manquer d'effectif.

« Visiblement, ce que je vous dis ne changera rien Granger, grogna-t-il.

\- En effet, répliqua effrontément Hermione.

\- Vous savez … Je suis au courant de ce qui se passe dans mon service … Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé … Je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes un bon élément, affirma le directeur.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit-elle en reprenant un visage impassible.

\- Allez, bon vent Granger ! » fit-il pour la congédier.

Hermione sortit.


	35. Chapter 35

A la porte du bureau de son supérieur, son sourire revint. Hermione se dirigea vers son espace de travail, prit une boite et rangea ses affaires dedans sous le regard indifférent de ses collègues. Elle prit le carton dans ses mains et, dans la plus grande discrétion, sortit de ce département où elle avait tenté de se faire une place, sans succès. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Susan sous les yeux curieux des gens qu'elle croisait. Elle était sûre que l'information relative à son départ allait se diffuser comme une trainée de poudre de cheminette mais cela lui était égal désormais. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle valait vraiment.

* * *

A partir d'ici, il reste deux semaines de publications ! Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine ! :)


	36. Chapter 36

Hello ! Voilà l'avant dernière "partie" de cette petite histoire ! J'espère que cela vous aura tout de même plu et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Hermione passa voir Susan qui ne pensait pas la voir aussi rayonnante. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant, trop tard, ce qu'Hermione avait en tête. Cette dernière venait purement et simplement de l'embrasser. Devant tout le monde. Sans crainte, ni honte. En voyant son sourire, Susan ne dit rien et sut que c'était tout simplement la bonne décision. Elle cligna des yeux pour comprendre la question d'Hermione.

« Tu me rejoins chez moi quand tu auras fini ? demanda Hermione.

\- D'accord » répondit Susan.

Par leurs gestes et par leurs paroles, les deux femmes venaient de mettre fin aux rumeurs qui couraient depuis un moment dans les couloirs.


	37. Chapter 37

La brune sortit enfin du Ministère de la Magie. Elle n'y remettrait plus les pieds en tant qu'employée de cela, elle en était certaine. En revanche, elle n'excluait pas l'idée d'y revenir comme visiteuse. Elle respira un bon coup l'air londonien avant de sentir l'adrénaline redescendre d'un coup. Elle alla se poser un moment dans un café pour se remettre de ses émotions quant à ce que sa démission impliquait désormais. Elle allait pouvoir faire autre chose qui lui donnerait envie de se lever tous les matins pour se battre. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait enfin s'installer à son compte pour aider les gens dans le besoin.


	38. Chapter 38

De sa boite, elle tira de quoi noter. Stylo bille et bloc note sous la main, elle prit des notes sur ce qu'elle devait faire comme démarches. Une fois la liste achevée, elle se recula sur sa chaise satisfaite. Elle commanda à nouveau un café et le savoura en même temps que sa liberté nouvellement retrouvée.

Hermione rangea ses affaires, régla ses consommations et partit de son refuge temporaire. Elle retrouva son appartement, posa son carton dans un coin et prépara son déjeuner. La jeune femme passa ensuite son après-midi à travailler sur la liste établie le matin même. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse.


	39. Chapter 39

Détendue, Hermione alla ouvrir et découvrit Susan. Face à face, elles échangèrent de timides sourires avant de pouffer de rire. Elles se sentaient stupides comme ça mais elles ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter l'une avec l'autre. Alors maladroitement elles s'embrassèrent. Hermione tira Susan à l'intérieur de chez elle pour continuer ce qu'elles faisaient ou presque. Celle aux cheveux blond vénitien prit la parole.

« Tu es bien joyeuse dit donc, commenta Susan, amusée.

\- Il y a de quoi l'être ! Je suis libre ! » s'exclama Hermione en faisant une danse de la joie dans son salon.

Susan éclata de rire et s'installa sur le canapé. Hermione alla récupérer des boissons et en donna une à sa partenaire. Elles trinquèrent tout sourire.


	40. Chapter 40

Cette soirée-là fut la première d'une longue série. Hermione passait ses journées à bâtir sa propre agence qu'elle débuta de chez elle. Bien vite pourtant elle sut que cela allait empiéter sur sa vie personnelle.

« Je crois que je vais devoir trouver un local ailleurs, annonça-t-elle en passant une main dans son épaisse chevelure.

\- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Susan, perplexe.

\- J'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas réussir à m'arrêter, que je vais devenir une bourreau du travail si je continue comme ça et je ne veux pas que tu sois mise de côté » dit doucement Hermione.

Touchée, Susan l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec légèreté avant de lui faire une proposition intéressante.

* * *

On approche doucement mais sûrement de la fin du début de leur histoire ... :)

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	41. Chapter 41

Bonsoir ! C'est donc ce soir que je publie la fin de cette petite histoire ... En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu jusqu'au bout, je vous souhaite une bonne dégustation de ces dernières vignettes ! :)

* * *

Hermione trouvait la proposition alléchante : elle gardait son appartement pour faire tourner son agence à domicile et elle aménageait chez Susan pour la vie quotidienne. Après tout, les démarches administratives et les demandes d'aides étaient seulement écrites et envoyées par hibou pour le moment.

« Tu sais que c'est une excellente idée Susan ? fit Hermione sous forme de question rhétorique.

\- Du coup, c'est quand tu veux pour faire les aménagements que tu veux, dit tranquillement la concernée.

\- Cela ne risque pas de perturber tes habitudes ? demanda bêtement la brune.

\- Hermione … _Tu _as déjà chamboulé mon quotidien » répondit Susan en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'autre femme pouffa de rire. Il était vrai que les épreuves professionnelles puis personnelles les avaient beaucoup rapprochées les bouleversant toutes les deux.


	42. Chapter 42

Le week-end suivant, Hermione et Susan bougèrent les affaires de la première dans l'appartement de la seconde. Grâce à la magie, cela alla beaucoup plus vite d'autant plus qu'Hermione avait tout préparé en avance. De cette manière, le logement de Susan devint aussi celui de la nouvelle entrepreneuse.

Ainsi Hermione put mener sa vie professionnelle comme elle l'entendait. Sa réputation grandissait petit à petit grâce au bouche-à-oreille. Elle faisait de son mieux pour aider les créatures magiques et les membres de la communauté magique rejetés parce qu'ils étaient différents. Cela ne lui rapportait pas des mille et des cent mais elle avait réussi à faire des économies ici et là.


	43. Chapter 43

Alors qu'Hermione s'épanouissait dans son activité, Susan faisait tout ce qui était son possible pour continuer à faire les choses. Elle avait toujours été optimiste que cela soit seule ou avec Hermione mais elle commençait à comprendre la situation de sa compagne. Les lois mettaient trop de temps à bouger alors que la communauté sorcière en avait besoin dans l'immédiat. De cela, Susan en était sûre et certaine. Après tout, elle le voyait bien avec toutes les demandes d'aides qui arrivaient au cabinet d'aide monté par Hermione ! Elle était sans doute trop pressée mais le Ministère n'était pas le reflet de la société. Qu'importe que son nom soit trainé dans la boue, elle allait démissionner sur le champ. C'était peut-être la fin de sa carrière au Ministère mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Parce que c'était sans doute le bon moment pour proposer son aide à Hermione.

* * *

Ici s'achève donc cette histoire que j'ai aimé écrire sous ce format !

A bientôt sur d'autres textes qui sait ? :)


End file.
